Alios
Alios, often referred to as Kingmaker, is one of the major deities on the world of Sprin'Torel. When noble houses claim that they have a divine right to rule, they often cite Alios as the one who gave it to them. And, given that they are seen as the god-parent of modern civilization, few dare question it. Given the very nature of what Alios stands for, people tend to hold their rules to a very high regard in spite of however they declare their legitimacy. The fact that they stand so dominantly as part of the move into civilization has led to people - followers and otherwise - to compare their leaders to their divinity. Worshipers Those who worship Alios tend to make up the most essential members of a civilization - custodians, architects, construction workers, etc. As such, they have gained a reputation of being a god of nobility and the lower class - though, it is only the lower class that actively worship them. While the nobles invoke his name, they prefer to only call their name when they want to make reference to their legitimacy as a leader - yet, they deny any worship to them, believing it to be below their stature. Clerics Alios' clerics tend to go from town to town for the sake of constructing houses and refurbishing entire towns for people to live comfortably in. Though there are not very many of them given that his worshipers on a whole prefer to stay more within their own towns to preserve their home and keep it comfortable for themselves and their loved ones. Orders ; The Blue Collars : Named after their uniforms, The Blue Collars are a group of charity workers who go out and ensure that people everywhere have the most basic of commodities to make life livable regardless of people's financial background. They are usually welcomed with open arms by the people they help - though, they get very different receptions from the more elite members of society. Rites As with all other religions, the worship of Alios involves many rituals and rites. While these are mostly for the sake of stability, there are some that are involved with the nature of civilization, itself. Below is an example of a prayer to Alios: "In the heights of heaven you exercise your primacy over the choirs of angels who acclaim you as their sovereign, and over the legions of saints who delight in beholding your dazzling beauty. So, too, reign over the entire human race. Reign over the Church, which acknowledges and extols your gentle dominion and has recourse to you as a safe refuge amid the calamities of our day. Reign especially over that part of the Church which is persecuted and oppressed; give it strength to bear adversity, constancy never to yield under unjust compulsion, light to avoid falling into the snares of the enemy, firmness to resist overt attack, and at every moment unwavering faithfulness to your kingdom. Reign over people's minds, that they may seek only what is true; over their wills, that they may follow solely what is good; over their hearts, that they may love nothing but what you yourself love. Reign over individuals and over families, as well as over societies and nations; over the assemblies of the powerful, the counsels of the wise, as over the simple aspirations of the humble. Reign in the streets and in the squares, in the cities and the villages, in the valleys and in the mountains, in the air, on land and on the sea; and hear the pious prayers of all those who recognize that yours is a reign of mercy, in which every petition is heard, every sorrow comforted, every misfortune relieved, every infirmity healed, and in which, at a gesture from your gentle hands, from death itself there arises smiling life."